


Eye on You

by The_Degu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blood, Gen, Mom Ana Amari, One Shot, Talking, deadeye - Freeform, first days, past trauma, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Degu/pseuds/The_Degu
Summary: Jesse has had deadeye for a few years now and is now finding out that it is stolen overwatch tech. He meets the person it was originally made for and talks about what this might mean.





	Eye on You

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, pumped this out pretty quickly, just got inspiration from one of http://bluandorange.tumblr.com 's prompt/discussions and got the writing itch. so yea here a thing I made.

Jesse sits there in the small hospital room, he can’t remember the last time he was in one, at least one that was still functioning. He fidgets with the paper gown he is waring feeling somewhere between deathly bored and completely tense. When he looks out the small window leading into the hallways of the base he could barely see the woman talking to his new ‘boss’. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about although he could make guess.

The way the woman, her name is Angelia or something like that, walked out of the room in a huff after she checked his eyes gave him a deep feeling of dread.  He knew that deadlock didn’t make implant. He was able to connect the dots on how they got the tech a long time ago, but that doesn’t make the situation any easier.

He concentrates for a moment, just enough to see the two’s heartbeats through the door, making sure she hadn’t done anything to his eye. The normal constant dull throb turning into a small spike of pain. He can see the two’s movements even before they did them, he could see the best points to strike and how hard to hit. He doesn’t do anything with the information it is just a quick check, to make sure everything is in line.

When the door opens Jesse rubs at his eye trying to bring down the burning sensation to its normal level. Reyes walks right in front of him looking down with a deep frown.

“so, you neglected to say you have Overwatch tech in your head,” the man says flatly.

“honestly I forgot about it,” Jesse says with a shrug “you were too busy drilling me about other shit.”

“that tech was made for one person and one person only” Reyes continues “how did deadlock get their hands on it?”

Jesse sighs, after three days of intensive interrogation he was not excited to get started again. So he told the truth “from what I know one of the guys found it during a raid, along with some doctor. Most of the parts were there and we looted enough medical supplies for the job. Boss had us do a sharpshooting competition and the winner got the grand prize of going under the knife.”

“and you won?” Reyes asks.

“no, I threw the last shot,” Jesse says with a shrug trying and failing not to get upset “one of my buddies wanted it more so I let him have it.”

There is a long pause as Jesse evens out his breathing “but the dock gave him too much anesthesia, died before they finished stitching him up. The gang didn’t take kindly to him killing one of us, so we broke his legs, n’ then the second-place winner got the grand prize.”

Jesse gives his best shit-eating-grin and gestures to his face with the last words. Reyes and Angelia just look at him, not quite dumbfounded but not quite knowing what to say at the same time.

“hey don’t start feeling sorry fer me now” Jesse protests “yer technology has saved my ass more than a few times out there, and I ain’t giving it back easily”

“Jesse you have to understand,” the doctor says calmly “it is impossible for that implant to work for anyone that it wasn’t made for. It has a literal kill switch in it.”

“so what should I be blind in that eye or something?” Jesse asks.

“no, you should be dead.” Reyes interrupts. “I don’t think your buddy died from an OD.”

All Jesse can do is give off a small scoff not knowing what to say now. He rubs at his eye, more a force of habit then anything anymore, the dull ache clawing at his head more like an itch then outright pain. He sighs and says sacristy “so let me guess you want to take it out because you're concerned fer me. Look, I’ve lived with this thing for four years now, and it ain’t killed me yet, so I would rather take my chances.”  
           “actually,” Angela says in her annoyingly calm voice “it is most likely better for it to stay that way. I do not know why the implant hasn’t gone off and moving it around might make set the trap off. I will be keeping a close eye on you through until we figure this out.”

Jesse only nods. Now knowing that the thing in his head might kill him at any time only scares him slightly more than the situation he’s in as a whole. He tries to push the thoughts of the thing going off in the dead of the night leaving him alone in his room without anyone to find his body. Either that or the trap doing its job during a firefight leaving his team behind without their sharpshooter.

Reyes looks like he is about to say something else when there is a knock at the door.  They glance over to the door an older woman walks in. She is pretty and is wearing the normal Overwatch garb. She also looks vaguely familiar, but Jesse can’t quite put his finger on it.

“Ana” Reyes greats the woman. She just looks over to him completely ignoring Jesse with a slightly sour look to her expression.

“I was in a very important meeting Gabriel,” she says simply “and I hope for your sake this is important.”

Reyes looks over to Jesse and the woman follows his gaze. She raises an eyebrow at Jesse and scans over him; eyes stopping on his tattoo for a little longer then Jesse is comfortable with. She sighs and says something in a language Jesse doesn’t understand, but by the tone of her voice, he could make a good guess.

“there taking them in younger and younger aren’t they Gabriel?” Ana sighs, sounding sad.

“yes, but that isn’t what I called you in here for,” Reyes says, in a tone not unlike the woman’s “he has your tech in his head.”

The woman glances to Jesse than to Gabriel looking slightly confused. Jesse can take the hint Reyes gives him as he turns on deadeye.

He looks at the three of them, each lighting up like a Christmas tree.  Jesse looks at the woman again. All of the usual highlights flicker on. He can tell she isn’t wearing any armor because he can see her heart pulsing under her skin easily. The thinnest of bones on her face and head light up as well. Showing him where even with the lowest caliber bullet would leave her dead on the floor. She has another point that lights as well. Her right eye glows bright red like the terminator. It reminds Jesse of the times he looked at himself in the mirror while keeping deadeye up, eye shining like a beacon in the night.

Jesse blinks a few times and shakes his head color returning to the world around him. He feels a warm trickle of something flowing down his face. When he goes to wipe it away he sees that he must have let deadeye up longer then he thought, it usually takes around a minute of it being up for him to start bleeding. He takes his sleeve to wipe away at the blood slowly making its way down his face but is stopped by a gentle hand dabbing at the track with a warm cloth.

Ana is kneeling right in front of Jesse damp cloth in hand brow furrowed. She has that look on her face like Jesse’s mother got when she accidentally stepped on his foot or knocked over a glass of water on his drawings. They always jokingly called it ‘mamma guilt’ but the joke felt wrong in this situation.

Ana looks up to Jesse and gives a half-smile before clapping him on the back. Without thinking he goes up to rub at his sore eye, the splitting headache setting in full-force, but his hand is smacked away by the woman.

“if you rub at it, it will only make it worse” she scolds.

“yea, sure thing,” Jesse says now struggling to find something to fidget with.

“Gabriel what is his schedule like” Ana barks at Reyes “I want to see him on the shooting range four times a week for one-on-one for at least the next six months.”

“you really think I have the time for that Ana,” Reyes says exhausted.

“who said you would be training him?” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it means the world to me! and you know what time it is! it's shameless self-promotion time!  
> here is my Tumblr: thedegu.tumbr.com  
> and hay maybe buy me a tea? http://ko-fi.com/D1D3894A


End file.
